Snapshots of life
by KitFisto'sGirl
Summary: Sometimes, even in the darkest of chaos, we look back on small moments. Some of them are wonderful, some of them are devastating. They are all snapshots of life. A series of drabbles made while listening to songs. Not every drabble has a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

(I kissed a girl)

The light flooding through the window gave Kit a bigger headache then he already had as he opened his eyes and realized that Eeth Koth was next to him in bed. The events of the night before came flooding back, making his head hurt even more. The music, the flashing lights, the bar, the drinks. He recalled that it had started when he'd spotted Eeth on the other side of the bar, and wondered what he was doing there. He'd gone over to Eeth, and they'd started talking. He also recalled how they'd both gotten drunk beyond reason, and he'd become aware of how good Eeth's hands felt on his chest, and before he knew it, he was kissing his best friend, their tongues exploring the other's mouths. He remembered getting into the speeder, neither paying too much attention to the traffic or anything around them, just eachother. They'd gotten back to the temple, and after that, everything was just a blur of flying robes, and skin on skin. Kit looked over at Eeth, who was beginning to stir. His eyes opened and he looked at Kit, confusion on his face.

"Kit, what did we _do_?"

(Waking up in Vegas)

Aurra stared at Hondo's door. _Do I really want to do this?_ she thought. She raised her hand and knocked. Hondo opened the door. Aurra took a deep breath.

"Aurra?" said Hondo, a slight smile on his face. Aurra hissed.

"shut it." she snarled.

"you survived?" He looked rather happy.

"you didn't think I could?" she looked, if possible, angrier.

"well, it was an exploding ship"

Aurra sighed. She had to admit she was kind of banged up, but she didn't really want to do this. She took another breath.

"Hondo, I need your help...

(Dynamite)

Kit was a party boy. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't. With his charming smile and laugh, and great body, he had all the girls mesmerized. That's why he sometimes snuck out to the nightclubs. It wasn't bad. At least, that's what he told himself. He thought he was the only Jedi that did it, this nightclub thing. That why tonight, he'd has the shock of his life. He'd walked into the nightclub, ready to party, when he saw a Miralan girl, dressed in short shorts, a tank-top, and high-heeled boots. He'd smiled. _prey._ He'd walked over, and the girl had turned around. Kit's hearts skipped several beats.

"Fisto?"

"Luminara?"

Kit was shocked. This was _Luminara_, the code-addict, in a _nightclub_

Kit smiled. Who cared? He grabbed her unexpectedly, spinning them both onto the dance floor.

Code-addict. Kit should have known better.

(bring me to life)

It had always been windy out on Kamino. Aurra had never liked it. But it had been ok, with Jango there. Looking around his old room, scanning over his belongings, she felt a single tear streak down her cheek. _"a bounty hunter never cries"_ she remembered Jango saying, and then she remembered the rest of the line. _"a_ _bounty hunter never cries, but a person does"_ She crumpled to the ground, sobbing into her long-fingered hands. She felt her hardened heart getting harder with hate, bubbling up like lava, filling her with malice.

Then she heard a sound. A small, whimpering, sob. Was someone else crying? She looked through all the junk sprawled everywhere, spotting a gun she had used as a child, tears welling up again. She made it to a little door, leading off to a side chamber. Inside, on a small bed, sat a child, his small body wracking with sobs. He looked up at hearing the door opening. Aurra stopped dead. He looked like Jango. Just like Jango. She ran over. "who are you?" She asked.

"Boba Fett...my name's Boba Fett...

(monster)

Cato Parasitti was good at what she did. But obviously not good enough to be resistant to love. She knew what love at first sight was, but had never believed it until it had happened. She knew it was love at first sight when she saw saw Cad Bane. As soon as she had walked into his apartment and seen him hunched around his computer, already with a plan. She knew it as soon as he'd talked to her, his voice rough and gravelly. He smelled good, she had noticed as soon as she'd leaned over his shoulder. He'd smelled like leather and gun smoke, a scent Cato had loved. She had known it was love at first sight when she had started to feel self conscious about her clothes, her appearance, how ugly she was as a changeling, and when she had been grateful for her helmet to hide her blushing. She had tried to rein in her feelings, but it was out of her control, she wondered if he'd noticed, how she'd blushed slightly when he was around, shivered in bed the one night she'd stayed as she realized he was on the other side of the wall.

She wondered if he knew how unprofessional she could be


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys, sorry it's been taking me a while to update. There's school, theatre, and the fact that I was almost done with this chapter and my little sis accidentally deleted it. Thanks for being so patient.**

**What the hell**

_Cham woke up, squinting as the light filtering through the blinds hit his eyes. He looked at the blue Twi'leck next to him in bed. Orn Taa opened his eyes. "Syndulla, I'm going to kill you" He said, but his snarl turned into a smile, and he tackled Cham to the floor, both men laughing hysterically. _

"_Oh, Taa, you're going to have to catch me first!" Said Cham, running through the door. He opened it and then automatically closed it and stepped back into the room when he saw the remains of the party he'd had last night. "Never mind that. We should stay in here, unless we want to wade through what's left of my living room. The larger Twi'leck stepped over to Cham, winding his muscular arms around him. Cham let out a satisfied sigh. _

"_Are you sure we should go through with this? I mean, this relationship really could get in the way of our careers?"_

_Taa was right of course. At the age of twenty-one, both men were very high in the world of politics, extremely respected speakers, and very likely candidates for senatorial elections the following year. _

_Cham laughed his laid-back laugh as he ran a hand along Taa's slender head-tails. _

"_What the hell" _

"Cham," Said Voyla, waving his hand in front of Cham's face. Cham snapped out of his happy memory. He sighed. He missed those carefree days, before Taa had become a greedy senator, before he'd become a freedom fighter, before both men had been tossed into a path of events that had transformed both of them in ways neither had ever imagined.

"Cham" Voyla repeated again, "We have to get the troops in. The droids brought tanks."

Cham sighed. "All right Voyla, mobilize the troops."

**Stereo Love**

Agen Kolar and Sora Bulq's love was like a dance. Pulling away, as if to see how much separation each one could stand, and the pulling back together as quickly, afraid to lose each other. They met, quickly, desperately, in dark Coroscant alleys in the darkest part of the underworld, in remote corners of the galaxy, anywhere they could. Sora never tried to convince Agen the he was wrong, and Agen never felt the need to try and turn Sora back to the Jedi. Perhaps it was that Sora thought that Agen might eventually see the republic was corrupt, or that Agen believed that no one who'd ever been a Jedi could be truly evil. Maybe it was that Sora loved the way Agen trembled under his rough hands, or that Agen loved the way that Sora leaned down and cupped his chin when they kissed. Maybe it was the way they felt invincible for the few moments they had together. Whatever the reason, Agen and Sora loved each other with a burning passion that nothing could put out. But every time they met, they would make their time last as long as possible, and make the best out of what time they had, because they both knew that there might not be a next time, that one of them might not come back.

**Back to December**

Aurra Sing sat at a small booth at the back of a bar in the underworld, trying not to let anyone see her tears as they slipped out between the cracks in her fingers. She gasped, trying to reign in her emotions and forget the events that had just taken place.

"_You didn't tell me you had a son, Jango!"Aurra snarled._

"_Aurra, I don't think that this should come between us like this..." Jango said calmly._

"_You wanted to replace me didn't you! I wasn't good enough, was I?"_

"_Aurra..." Jango tried to calm down the raging woman._

"_And then you hid him from me! You've never told me!" Aurra ranted on, tears of anger rolling down her cheeks, the force around her making things fly all over the room. _

"_Because I was afraid you'd responding like this!" Jango was trying not to yell._

"_Well, you know what? Take your stupid son and go away! Get out! I never want to see your face again!" Aurra slapped Jango in the face and shoved him out her door._

"_Aurra, Wait!" She heard, but she ignored it. Who needed him anyway?_

Aurra sank down, sobbing even harder. Then her comlink bleeped on.

"What?" She said, trying to hide her misery.

"Aurra, I have something to tell you..." It was Hondo Ohnaka.

"Spit it out!" She snarled, her anger getting the better of her again.

"It's Jango. He just died, working a job. A Jedi killed him" Hondo looked upset.

Jango. Dead. Aurra mind went numb as she slammed her fist down on the comlink, breaking it. Tears began to stream down her face again, first slowly, then faster and faster until her body wracked with sobs. She would never talk to him again, hear his warm laugh, tease him, have shooting contests with him. They'd never ride in his ship together again, do jobs together again. It was all over. Aurra looked up, her heart hardening and twisting with hate, the only mechanism she'd ever devised for being rid of sadness. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and whispered something no one could hear.

"I never got to say I was sorry"

**Judas**

She didn't know why she did it. It was something in his eyes when he looked at her and told her he loved her. It was something about the way he held her in his arms, treating her as if she would break with the slightest movement. It was how he put up with her being so different then he was, needing much more, and feeling much more.

He wasn't so sure why he loved her, either. She was an enemy. A betrayer of the galaxy. But it was something about how she touched his face, tracing his jagged features. She always tried so hard to get him to be able to do what he normally wouldn't or couldn't do. She loved him no matter what, even though she had so many reasons to hate him.

Somehow, when they were together, the war seemed far away, seemed not to exist. It somehow didn't matter, kept away by a wall of love.

And, in the moment before each of their deaths, Grievous and Shaak Ti's last thoughts would be of each other.

**Things I'll Never Say**

Kidd Kareen didn't really know what love was like. I mean, sure, he'd read about it, but he'd never really felt it. That is, until that fateful day. How was he supposed to know that he was going to meet the girl of his dreams, lose his best friend, and then lose her? All he was thinking about the moment he met her was her pretty smile, her bouncy, eager personality, and of course, her racing skills. He didn't know what to say, walking up to her, but the words just tumbled out. Bragging about podracing, telling her she was nervous, smart-mouthing her oil boy.

"_stupid" _He'd thought, walking away. Trying to keep his trademark smart-alecky grin from sliding off his face, he collapsed onto his racer. He didn't know what had come onto him, only that he'd really annoyed her, and probably lost the opportunity.

"Um, Kidd?" Kidd looked up to she the girl grinning at him shyly. "I...maybe you were right about me being nervous. My name's Ahsoka, and it'd be really nice of you could show me the race track..."

"Of course!" Said Kidd, grinning broadly. "I know everything about the track!"

_maybe being smart-alecky really does work sometimes, _Kidd thought to himself.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
